I HAVE IT!!!!
by bee3
Summary: TWO AUTHORS WITH A MISSION....TO SEE IF THE PILOTS ARE GAY AND BOLDY GO WHERE NO AUTHOR HAS GONE BEFORE........... Quatres bathroom?? STATUS **COMPLETE**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i do not own it..... simple enough 4 u?  
  
darkness swirled around them both as they hurried along their boot heels clicking in unison on the wet path.   
'Gypsy?' bee whispered 'Do you really think we should be doing this?'   
'Why not?' she replied tossing her silvery blonde hair   
'Well, i mean we all know they're gay but why do we need proof?'   
'So we can prove to the other authors who don't believe, you believe don't you bee?'   
'ye-es?'   
'Well then'   
'So tell me again why do i have to carry all the equiptment?'   
  
#######################   
  
'Are you sure this is the right house?' whined bee her blue eyes narrowing at her friend   
'Sheesh! its a mansion isn't it?'   
'ye-es'   
'Its big isn't it?'   
'ye-es'   
'Therefore its Quatres house!' Gypsy smiled and began to do her happy dance serriously freaking out her co-author.   
'Thats a brilliant deduction Gypsy!' bee fixed a smile on her face thinking *smile, nod, run, smile, nod, run* as she began to back away, when the front door opened and pilot 04 appeared in the doorway.   
Gypsy instantly stopped doing the happy dance and began to do the "praise Quatre, Trowa and all the Magunacs" dance. bee just stopped like a rabbit in the headlights.   
'*cough,cough* Hi we're doing an, ummm. interview for, ummmm, fanfic weekly? and wondered if you'd partake in an interview' bee managed to stutter out.   
'Why yes of course, anything to make people happy' Quatre beamed at them.   
'Great!' chirruped Gypsy 'Lets get right to it then' and with that Quatre led them both into the mansion and the thick door shut behind them, it was not sound proof however and Gypsys voice carried through it exclaiming   
'Ohhhhhhhh! its TROWA!'   
  
#########################   
  
Both "journalists" sat down on chairs the magunac corp had provided for them.   
'Hey bee-girl impress them with your accent' Gypsy whispered   
'Um okay, but Gypsy? i AWALYS have my accent its something you don't lose that easily!'   
'^_^ well you'll be fine then won't you?'   
'So,' interrupted Quatre 'Which one of you wants to be given a grand tour of the mansion?'   
'It depends on who's giving the tour' drooled Gypsy   
'That would be Wufei.'   
'Oh right, well, houses ar bee's department right bee?' Gypsy tried to avoid her companions stricken expression and horrified eyes as she was led from the room by a grumbling Wufei. 


	2. think pink...

Disclaimer: *thinks* to own or not to own that is the question? *lawyers nod at her* then i guess its not! hahahaha *watches lawyers mope off sadly*  
  
  
Wufei led bee along the corridors of Quatres mansion.  
'ahem...' coughed a certain author 'sooo what do you think of Quatre?'  
'be quiet onna i only did this because i have nothing better to do'  
'oh' *well* she thought *atleast he has a nice ass from this angle.....OH MY GOD did i just think that?*  
  
back in the parlour Gypsy was having a much better time...  
  
'So' Quatre beamed at her 'What exactly would you like to interview me about?'  
'Well i think relationships would be a good place to start, don't you?'  
'Yes! which one should i start with? family?' at this point Gypsy sweatdropped remembering just how many sisters he had.  
'heh heh heh o-kaaay then whichevers fine with you' *this* she thought *is gonna be a looooong night, but it could be worse you could be bee!*  
  
###############################################  
  
Wufei shoved the door open with such force that bee flinched away pulling back around the corner trying to hide.  
'Well Onna? are you coming in or not?'  
'erm, what room is this please?' she whispered  
'Winners'  
'o-ok then' she stuttered before inching around the door and into the room *why oh why does she do this to me?* she sighed mentally *wow Wufei looks really good in this light .........................huh? NO NO NO NO NO NO no no no no shut up shut up shut up!* she screamed silently to herself  
'Well onna?'  
'erm.... am i allowed to see his bathroom?' then she noticed the look she was getting 'What?'  
'Weak onna' he replied narrowing his eyesas she crept past him too inspect Quatres room better.  
Pink, she noticed, was the main theme and frills too featured largleyin the decore............ she gulped and moved into his bathroom *I really can't believe i'm doing this...ok time to shut down all thoughts*  
'Onna! whats taking you so long?'  
'Pink' came the faintly echoing reply 'the whole goddamn bathrooms PINK!'  
  
################################################  
  
'...and Iria is really nice too, in fact there All really nice!'  
'And hmmmm *cough* do you have a special someone in your life?' asked Gypsy  
'^_^ now that would be telling' he giggled as he took another sip of darjiling  
'But you do have a certain someone in mind?'  
'*giggle* yes'  
'awww'  
  
################################################  
  
Wufei poked his head around the door and went comic relief nose red (A.N. you now the ones.....)   
'Onna! you shouldn't be in here!' that was when bee's evil sense of humour kicked in.  
'What? is lil Wufei afraid of the bright pink bathroom?' inside though she shuddered she didn't really blame him. There are many types of pink in the world and those who paint there bathroom neon pink aren't telling the rest of us something she mused as she watched Wufei grow more angry with her.  
  
  
  
salutations readers! i had a psychology mock today i have a history mock on monday morning and i have part 5? of the laptop to bring out...Whats up with you lot???? i only have about 62 people max! i want a 100! come on we all have our little goals to reach and this is mine.....  
bai bai! 


	3. caught in the act!

Disclaimer: *huge lawyers surround her* and the magic words are i don't own them! ^_^  
  
'Onna we shouldn't be in here'  
'Wufei, i think your nose is beggining to bleed'  
'........'  
'here have some pink tissue'  
'........'  
'Shall we move on?'  
'Onna' he growled  
'Who has the next room?'  
'Yuy'  
'Really?'  
'.....' They made their way out of the neon pink bathroom and went to the next door in the hall. *Wufei is a sweetie really...... huh? Uh-oh! What the hell are you my concious?.........no i'm the little voice sent by Gypsy to torment you....... oh riiiiight* she thought to herself.  
'Should we knock?' she asked him  
'Onna' he threatened 'don't go in there'  
'Okay i won't' she said as she reached out and opened the door and flicked the light on inside.  
  
##################################  
  
'And can i interview Trowa?' asked Gypsy sweetly, eyes sparkling.  
'Why yes of course, i think he's in his room'  
'Okay then point me in the right direction'  
'Yes alright then, by the way what kind of accent did she have?  
'Huh? ohhh bee? yeah she's english.'  
'Really? Gosh'  
  
##################################  
  
'Fucking hell! i'm blind! i'm blind!' screamed a certain American pilot as two bodies with flushed faces sat up in the bed.  
'Omae ou korousou!'  
'oh shit' was bee's passing comment as she turned and began to run down the hall oblivious to the fact her hands had brought the camera up and the flash had momentarily blinded a very enraged perfect soldier. She dodged Wufei who was having a nosebleed that resembled niagra falls and continued her sprint down the corridor skidding to a halt at the first open door throwing herself inside it and locking it. inside the room she lent against the door and slid down it until she hit the floor, silently praying for Wufei......GYPSY she meant Gypsy to come and rescue her.  
  
########################################  
  
Quatre lled Gypsy down the long hallway past Wufei who had by now fainted due to loss of blood but was gradually coming around (they could tell by the increased twitching and mutterings of 'onna') Duo and Heero walked out of Heero's bedroom (now fully dressed). Duo managed to look guilty and worried at the same time whilst the normally stoic pilot was wearing a look that would make an army lay down its weapons and agree to come peacefully. Gypsy 'eeped' a little before hiding behind the small arabian.  
'Where. Did. She. Go'  
'Pardon?' asked Quatre  
'The girl'  
'Gypsy's been with me the whole time'  
'The other one. the one with the children of the dammned accent, Where did She go?'  
'I haven't seen her' and with that Quatre and gypsy carried on walking.  
  
#######################################  
  
'What are you doing in my room?' a quiet voice inquired, bee blinked as her eyes traveled up the legs, boxers(!) and torso of the person infront of her  
'Hiding?' she suggested hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
well what did you think? *dodges flames* ;_; i'm sorry i'll try harder! 


	4. it gets worse....

DISCLAIMER: i did not and will not ever own gundam wing......or gypsy......  
  
OOC in this chapter i.e. Trowa talks. Alot.  
  
  
  
'From whom?' the tall mostly naked stranger asked  
'Some people who want to kill me.....Have you seen Quatre?' this bee reflected was not the most appropriate question to ask because the gut suddenly sat down on the floor beside her, and she was now VERY aware of how little he was wearing and how much she was blushing.  
'Why?' was the answer he gave her  
'Do you always answer questions with a question?'  
'No do you?' bee narrowed her eyes  
'This is getting really old really fast' she warned him ' anyway i asked you first, but the main question is have you seen Quatre?' the boy smirked  
'Why are you looking for him?'  
'Oh so you atleast know Quatre?'  
'Yes, why do you ask?'  
'Well i don't know you could be a burglar for all i know'  
'what if i am?' he questioned the eyebrow raised slightly  
'I'd ask you What are you doing Mr. Burglar?' she replied as she struggled to pull her jumper over her head  
'what are you doing?'  
'It's too hot in here' came the muffled response ' so i'm taking my jumper off'  
'Are you ok?' she could here the amusment in this weird guys voice  
'Yes!' she exclaimed as it finally came off over her head 'Is that why your in boxers? and why would a burglar just wear boxers anyway?'  
'I might be a kinky burglar'  
'....... so your a kinky burglar intent on robbing?.......'  
'The Winner Jewels'  
'I didn't know the winner......... that was either a comment with one hell of a lotta innuendo or your not a very good theif.' The smirk was back and bee now decided it was time to see if the coast was clear, that was when there was a knock on the door. It was in all fairness unexpected so no one could of blamed bee for the way she yelped and jumped on to the boys lap by accident.  
'Trowa?' came a voice through the door  
'Trowa?!' bee repeated in a disbelieving voice, but she didn't just repeat it she shouted it, which obviously upset the person out side the door.  
'Trowa is there someone there with you?' the voice wobbled slightly and bee got the feeling that she should get her jumper on and run for the window as alomst everyone appeared to want to kill her tonight including the voice behind the door.  
She was in the middle of hurridly pulling on her jumper when the door was opened by Trowa  
'BEE?????' she heard gypsy shout now beggining to laugh 'caught in the act hey?' finally pushing her head through the right hole bee scowled at her co-author  
'i didn't do anything' she pouted  
'Trowa! how could you?' shreiked Quatre bringing Heero, Duo and Wufei running to the scene thinking the heavyarms pilot had tried to do something awful.  
'Gypsy! i didn't do anything it was just hot in here thats all so i took off my jumper, Trowa was already in his boxers.....' she trailed off noticing how bad that sounded  
'So just how long has this been going on Trowa?' snarled Quatre the usually pacificst pilot lookin very zero system like at the moment.  
'Quatre do you really think i would? she has a strange accent and her eyes are huge' a very quiet uh-oh was heard from gypsy  
'He insulted the accent that is sooo not good' she told the other pilots as bee turned around to face Trowa.  
'What did you just say?' was the question as she began to size him up, narrowing her eyes she added in a purring tone 'Lover boy, you weren't saying that a few minuites ago' knowing just how much trouble he would get into. Everyones eyes widened and Wufei's nose started to bleed yet again. Quatre had gone very white and was now giving Trowa a look that suggested a suitable explanation right now or someone would be sleeping on the couch for months to come.  
'Well i'm all finished here, why don't we all go and have a cup of tea and leave Trowa and Quatre to chat whilst we interview heero and Duo, Gypsy?' Gypsy nodded at her friend gazing at Trowa still (he's still in his boxers but with the light on they appear to be covered in chibi heavyarms gundams) Walking out of the door Bee slipped her camera into Gypsy's pocket  
'Keep hold of it, it has incriminating photos in'  
'bee? you would consider blackmail?' Gypsy asked in mock suprise  
'No i suggest a poster size photo of what heero and duo were doing to be pinned up on the office wall and one of trowa for your bedroom.' she grinned as they walked back up to the parlour.  
  
  
  
am i evil? or am i Evil? this is not the end.......... or is it? Gypsy and bee must still get the photos developed and what were Duo and Heero doing? and what kind of boxers were they wearing? has the little voice that torments bee left her? or will it continue to put ideas about Wufei into her head? We may never know unless i get a review note that just ONE REVIEW and i will continue not that anyone reads these bottom bits..........  
  
** **  
@ @  
**** | ****  
|  
@ @  
**** *****  
*** ****  
**** ****  
****** 


	5. getting even

Getting Even  
  
  
Disclaimer: i own this idea (i think.... unless someone did it before me and if they did sorry) and i also own ROOONEY THE DEVIL PUPPY MUWHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!............  
  
  
It was a good day at Authors H.Q. The sun was shining the birds were singing and the keyboards were clicking away merrily. A huge wave of inspiration had it all the authors in the shounen ai section as soon as the poster had been pinned up by Gypsy.  
  
Akurei Difficlie was having a field day as was Raine Yuy in trying to fend of pilots 01 and 02 from killing bee with their bare hands. Ever since the photos had appeared in the biggest tabloids on earth and all the colonies featuring the healine   
  
"Vice Minister Dorlain, Do You Know Where Your Pilot Is?"  
  
which had of course caused quite a lot of scandal at the Preventers offices, espacially when a blown up image of Trowa was found in Lady Unes office, Quatre still wasn't speaking top him.  
bee however was beggining to wish that she wasn't so great with her camera, well the 01 02 photo wasn't that incriminating it just showed Duo and Heero in a double bed naked from the waist up and very flushed in the face, which wasn't all that bad now was it??........ apparently so.  
  
Relena "Rabbid Rabbit" Dorlain was starting a lawsuit against her AND Gypsy on the grounds that they entered under false pretences...... Gypsy found it amusing after all they had said that they were journalists and they had sold the story to the tabloids there fore what could she do?  
  
Duo had already done something.... the outer walls of the writers building had been painted with the same pink that was in Quatres bathroom although L-chan bee's lil sister was happy bee was not.  
  
  
bee was annoyed, upset and very very angry. yet again another person ahd told her over the phone that she had a weird accent but they loved it and Gypsy wasn't helping by telling her that people were offering obscene amounts of money for the negatives of her photos the largest comming from Winner Enterprises hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. *well* she thought *atleast i got to see.... NO! i WILL not continue this thought train* and to top everything else of the voice was back.   
'There is only one way to settle this and thats ..' bee started before Raine and Akurei choroused  
'Thats in Court!' before laughing so hard they fell off there chairs  
'No, actually i was thinking about going back and well' bee had an evil glint in her eye  
'Bee-girl you look like you have a paticulaly evil plan' grinned Gypsy  
'ye-es but we need one more person....' she sighed  
'Why?' asked Raine  
'Because we're gonna turn the G-boys wishes against them and they'll get caught in an uncomromising postion with one of us either that or set Rooney on them' she smirked at the originality of her plan (YEAHHH! RIIIIIGHT)  
'Ohhhh scandoulous' laughed Akurei  
'damn straight it is! so who else can we use?' at this point Link bounced into the office  
'hey guys! what are you up too?' Gypsy sidled up to her   
'Hey link how'd you like a new Jeep?'  
'And then there were five' giggled Akurei  
  
  
dun dun duhhhhhh will they pull it off? will bee get killed? will the rabbid rabbit sue?(sniggers) we'll see just pls i want one more review to make it a fair twenty ^_^ 


	6. Wufei vs Staffordshire bull terrier who ...

Disclaimer: do people even read these? can't we all just pretend i own it for now? please? no? well............ okay then *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
'Right! we have a plan, we have a camera, we have a thirst for revenge...''  
'We do?'  
'Yes Gypsy we do! i personally am against the colour pink despite what L-chan says'  
'oh, what else do we have?'  
'We have Links jeep,'  
'if you damage this you will die!'  
'Fine! we also have Raine to *ahem* seduce Heero, Akurei to get Duo, Link to get Trowa and yourself to get Quatre.' The others suddenly realised what this meant...  
'BEE! no you can't! it will emotionally scar you for life!' shouted Gypsy  
'She's right you know and he absouloutley hates women!' added Raine  
'mmmmh' nodded Akurei 'bee you don't stand a chance' bee turned to Link  
'You beleive in me don't you Link' she begged making her eyes go huge and teary (sm style and yes i can do that in real life too!^_^)  
'Uhhhh yeah! which pilot did you get again?' everyone sweatdropped  
'never mind we're there now anyway, L-chan go up to the door and be a REally cute lil girl scout....NOW! OR NO PLAYSTATION FOR A MONTH!'  
'Yes bee, can i take Rooney aswell he's so kawaii it'll add to the overall cutness.'  
'Fine' her older sister sighed ' just don't let him bite anyone and don't feed him cookies'  
  
They watched as she ran up to the door, well was dragged up to the door by an over enthusiastic puppy and rang the doorbell. Rashid answered smiled at her and fetched Quatre  
'Hewwo Mister pwease would you buy some of my scwuptious girl scout cookies?' L-chan asked adding a lisp for extra cutness, her blonde haired had been curled and now framed her huge chocolate brown eyes. (during tests all contestants had fainted from sheer cutness overdose. But we remind readers that this IS quatre we're talking about)   
'Yes please' he smiled 'What flavour are they?'  
'What flavor would you like sir?'  
  
while this conversation was going on the girls sneaked out of the van and around the corner of the house, climbing through a side window and going towards the bedrooms.  
  
'Thats a very cute puppy you have there miss'  
'Thankyou sir! he's seven months old'  
'Wait here while i go and find the others they just have to see him!' Quatre turned and hurried inside.  
'DAMN!' muttered L-chan 'this could go one of two ways, make it easier for them or harder uh-oh he's coming back, Rooney! be cute or no treats!'  
'Look isn't he just adorable!' Quatre gushed to his fellow pilots.  
'It's a dog' muttered Trowa (the couch must be really uncomfortable)  
'hnnnn'  
'Awwwww lookie at the cute lil puppy!'Duo Bounced out and was promptly rewarded with a bite on the hand 'owwwwwwwwwwwwww!' he yelled running back into the house.  
'Weak animal' growled Wufei smirking at the fact it had bitten Duo  
'Hey you meanie!' L-chan shouted at him @rooney isn't weak!, sick 'im Rooney!' and she stood and watched as an excited puppy ran after Wufei thinking it was all just a game, Wufei however realised it wasn't a game when the dog began to show his intentions in the bushes.  
The four stood on the doorstep, although L-chan couldn't see because Quatre had covered her innocent eyes with his hands looked on in amazement as Wufei was brought down by a seven month old staffie puppy. And was then held down until he screamed for mercy, because all this was happening at the same time no one saw the camera flash from Wufeis window and bee's face sink below the sill still grinning at teh thought of what the photo would look like.  
'Umm miss?' said Quatre 'I wonder if you could call your dog off now my friend seems to have lost conciousness'  
'Well okay but only cos you asked so nicley^_^' she smiled back before deafening the three gundam pilots by yellin 'ROONEY WALKIESSSSSS!' and they watched in amazement as the dog stopped dragging wufeis now unyeilding body back and forth across the tarmac and bounded over to the little girl.  
'Good boy!' she praised him before taking Quatres money and placing a box of double chocolate chip cookies in his hand and wandering off down the drive way the dog following obediently at her heels.  
  
'Do you think we should tell him about it when he wakes up?' questioned Quatre  
'no' came the reply from Heero who seemed to be smirking abit as they dragged the unresponsive shenlong pilot back in doors.  
  
  
heheheheheh how'd you like it? please can we make it up to thirty review? i like whole numbers^_^' well L-chan my lil sis (aka libby) appeared in that one with my puppy rooney and yes he is that violent in real life i have the teeth marks to prove it, poor lil things teething at the moment! 


	7. KODAK MOMENT !

Disclaimer: *is singing love reflection*......^^; riiiight disclaimer yeah........ well i don't own nothing but my birthdays in march so if anyone out there really likes this we could actually make it happen! (continues dreaming)  
  
  
*@*@*@*@* Right this is a lil note to say that i am doing a story about each pilot and how they   
are "seduced" We are going in numerical order therefore Heero and Raine go first (and to the fans  
of the laptop no i haven't forgotten it i am just psyching myself up for it.....RAINE! i want my   
asprin now goddammit!!) *@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
Heero walked into his room, and froze. There was definetly something different about it.... the window was still closed the bathroom door was still closed that girl was still sat on his bed....  
  
'NANI!' he said 'omae ou korousou' he continued pulling out his gun and was quite put off when the dark haired girl gave him a small smile and slid off the bed and advanced towards him.  
  
'Hello perfect soldier' she purred   
  
'Hnnn'  
  
'I hear that you are having some problems with the media....'  
  
'hai' he muttered  
  
'well i need some media attention, i think we may be able to help each other out' she smiled and stopped infront of him placing her right hand on his chest while the other pushed his gun so it now aimed towards the door. (hentai minds thought i was gonna put something else didn't ya? huh? huh?)  
  
He frowned, this didn't seem right it was as though she was trying to manipulate him. While his mind was working away at this problem Raine had come to a conclusion, it was now or never, they had a very busy schedule ahead of them so she acted.  
  
Heero was on his second thesis when he suddenly realised something had changed. This strange girl was actually kissing him not knowing what to do he stood there helpless for a couple of seconds before his libido kicked in and Raine felt herself being lifted up and carried.  
  
Raine then heard the tell tale click of the camera going off and Heero broke away from the kiss and stared in confusion at the figure in the doorway who then took yet another photograph before pulling the camera away from her face, giving Raine the thumbs up and running away down the corridor.  
  
'That was her!' He said 'That girl with the freaky accent and the c, cam, came, r, a....' then he passed out onto the bed.  
  
Raine got up and walked into the bathroom wiping off the lipstick that held the sleeping drug before peeling off a pair of rubber lips and walking back out into the bedroom where she promptly handcuffed heero to the bed. Then wrote a quick note pinned it where he could see it when he came too and carried on down the corridor to where bee was waiting outside of 02's bedroom door.  
  
  
'Bet that got him huh?' mummered bee smiling as she waited for Duo to come out of the bathroom and find Akurei. Raine grinned   
  
'Yeah, it defenitly shocked him, he wasn't expecting a kiss and it took him a while to figure out what was going on. It was like he'd never been kissed before!'  
  
'Well i think someones going to have a fan club when we get back, because off being the only girl who managed to get one over on the perfect soldier, what took you so long anyway?' her friend questioned. Raine smiled airly  
  
'Oh nothing, i just handcuffed him to the bed' at that they both got the giggles and doubled up in silent laughter as they waited to spring a suprise on the God of Death.  
  
'Are the photos in colour?' Raine managed to stutter out when they regained control of themselves  
  
'Did you expect anything different?' replied bee now crouching by the keyhole ready to spring in and take the photo   
  
  
Japanese used:   
Nani= What (suprised as in "you did what?!?")  
Hai= Yes  
Omae ou korousou(sp?)=i will kill you  
  
  
well what did you think? can i possibly have 35 reviews? can we get it to 35do you think? is it worth it? how many movies did i just rip of? ^_^' quite a few hehheheheheh........ if you guessed 'em tell me in the reviews. 


	8. new age snow white, who needs apples whe...

Disclaimer: i don't own it lalalalalalalalalaa!  
  
  
wow! 37 reviews!!!! well your in for a treat now cos its duos turn what will Akurei do? (to me when she finds out that is! :-S) many thanks to my friend poppy for her excellent idea in psychology but i won't make anyone have a two-sided personality no matter how fun it could be......... also i am not stereo typing here we're just hmmmmmm *thinks* tying stuff in with nationality from the british point of view ok? and believe me i am sorry if i do offend you.  
  
  
Duo was muttering to himself in the bathroom as Akurei moved quietly from her hiding place in the wardrobe to the huge double bed. She placed the plate with a jam filled donut onto the edge nearest the bathroom door and quickly scarpered back to her hiding place, trying not to giggle.  
Duo walked back into the room clad only in his boxers  
'DONUT!' he shouted his eyes filling with glee 'Thanks Quatre!' he shouted down the hallway before leaning across and kicking the door shut. he devoured the donut in two huge bites on the second bit he stopped for a second, and pulled a face this donut had some kinda weird filling......  
  
he swallowed the rest of it down and blinked as the walls bent in then out, he staggered backwards falling onto the bed. That was when Akurei made her move she slipped put of the wardrobe and advanced towards Duo.  
  
'Hello baby and who are you?' he grinned at her rapidly blinking trying to stop the room from swimming.  
  
'I'm Akurei and i'm your hallucination for tonight' she giggled at his confused expression.  
  
'Huh? well no matter if your a dream or not your the dreamyist angel i've ever seen' she laughed openly at this corny chat up line and bent down to kiss him but didn't expect him to grab her and bring her down on the bed too.   
  
That was when she heard the camera click she grinned knowing her mission was complete whilst out loud she began a count down.  
  
' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!' at 10 Duo promptly passed out the sleeping tablets finally kicking in. Akurei began to snigger as she rolled Duo over and began to unbraid his har pulling the glitter spray, the pink sparkly hair grips and the pink sparkly ribbon from her pockets before re-styling Duo's hair.  
  
she began to hum the lyrics to a certain song as she pulled out yet another instrument for Duo's torture, a blonde hair wand, now openly singing she began to streak his hair with Barbie blonde. stopping she admired her handy work as Raine and bee pushed the door open and Raine began to handcuff him to the bed with pink fluffly handcuffs. Bee blinked  
  
'How many pairs do you have?' she asked her eyes wide  
  
'Only three more sets now' her friend replied as Akurei set up the tape player so when duo awoke a certain song would begin to play.  
  
Laughing the three friends ran down the hall to Trowa's door wondering how Link was going to catch Trowa out........  
  
  
  
  
^_^ how was that folks? not too much bashing i hope! after that huge response i was wondering if i could just knock it up to 45? and then i'll do what happens to trowa! can i just thank everyone who's reviewed! my friends can't understand why i'm on a permanent high but its cos of this! so thank you every one!  
bee 


	9. Voulez vou......?

Disclaimer: me no own them  
  
well well well! 52 reviews!!! i never expected this many i only expected twenty at most! ummmm can i just say to the sakura who reviewed why did you read it if you didn't like the title? i just wondered i'm not angry or even upset just puzzled! ^_^ but thankyou to those people who keep reading you keep me going, i'm ill at the moment and this keeps me busy when i get a review i instantly start thinking of the next chapter so here's what happens to Trowa (raine, your a star!)  
  
  
  
Trowa was in a quiet mood, (nothing wrong here then!) Quatre still refused to speak to him about the incident and now he was going to go and mope quietly in his room for a few hours. He opened the bedroom door and his mouth dropped open in suprise, there were candles everywhere and on the bed dozens of red roses and red rose petals had beeen scattered.  
  
It was then he noticed the silken veils hanging around the bed swish aside to reveal a petite young woman dressed like someone from the moulin rouge.  
  
she clicked her fingers and unseen outside the door Akurei hit the remote control for the stereo, then moved aside letting bee get into position to take the shot.  
  
'wheres all ma soul sistas lemme hear y'all flow sistas' she sang as the rest of the beat set in, then she walked up to him kicking the door shut with her spiked heels so Trowa wouldn't see the three partially stunned authors outside his door. Brandishing her small riding crop she continued  
  
'He met Mamalade down in old Moulin Rouge struttin her stuff on the streets' here she paused and placed her face an inch away from his she carried on with the lyrics rather suggestivly placing her hand on his (HENTAI MINDS!) cheek and gently caressing it  
  
'She said hello hey joe you wanna give it ago? mmmmh mhh' she spun away moving back to the bed lewaving Trowa speechless, open mouthed, wide eyed with his hand pressed to the side of his face where her hand had just been.  
  
'Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
  
Mocha chocolata ya ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade!' then she winked suggestivley flicking her long hair back beckoning him closer.  
  
The dumbstruck pilot complied, dazedly moving forward not really expecting it when she leant forward and kissed him, holding his face in her hands she knelt on the bed just as the camera flashed from the hallway and Akurei leapt forward rendering Trowa unconcious, as Link pulled back smiling as she sang the last part of the verse to the rest of the girls as they joined in with her, falling about laughing as Raine and bee did the dance from the music video.  
  
'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
  
Ce soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah!'  
  
  
'what could we possibly do to Trowa?' Akurei questioned Link  
  
'I know!' giggled bee from where she had fallen on the floor 'give him a make over he's the latin pilot can anyone think of a certain Latino singer?' the other girls grinned   
  
'Well you have to admit they kindof look alike' smirked Akurei as they moved in towards Trowa  
  
'Yeah he always wears tight trousers. Oh! look, he has leather ones in his wardrobe' grinned Raine as she pulled them out and they swapped them with the ones Trowa was wearing 'Oh dear' Heero's seducer sighed as she handcuffed Trowa to the bed  
  
'What?' asked Link, worried  
  
'Only two pairs of handcuffs left now' Raine pouted 'And i just used the glittery ones on Trowa!'  
  
The girls ran off down the hallway after Akurei set a Ricky Martin cd on a repeat of "she bangs, she bangs" trying not to laugh as bee sang along they then joined in and began to sing along with her, quietening down as they reached Quatres door bee turning quite pale as she remembered his bathroom.  
  
  
Oh dear what can the matter be? Quatre has a neon pink lavatory.......... sorry couldn't help myself now once everyone has stopped trying to imagine an alternate meaning for certain parts of my story ...... i shall once again thankyou all for reading and beg for 55 reviewsand we can all thank Raine for the excellent Lady Mamalade idea! go read her stories! and akureis! and Links! and gypsys! ok i'm done advertising ^_^' bai bai 


	10. it was the little girl with the box of c...

Disclaimer: i don't own it ^_^ it is owned by other ppls who aren't me so.....*points gun she took from heero at lawyers* Omae wo Korosu! *giggles maddly as they run off*  
  
  
They crouched outside the door that led to, as bee put it, the shrine to pink.   
  
'Seriously he has a fetish with pink that would shame little miss rabbid rabbits, i'm telling you its scary!' bee tried to tell them as they tried to look through the key hole (no Lloyd Grossman unfortunalty!....."Who lives in a house like this? David its over to you...").   
  
'I think bee's gonna be in therapy for the rest of her life because of the pink nevermind the Wufei thing coming up!' Raine stage whispered to Link who grinned before retorting  
  
'what do you mean the rest of her life? she's in it already!' bee glared at them then blinked and sweatdropped,  
  
'Oh crap!'  
  
'What?' whispered Akurei 'And keep your voice down for Kamis sake!'  
  
'i, i, i.' bee took a deep breathe and started over 'I just remembered what Gypsy suggested doing to Quatre....'  
  
'Which was?' prompted Link  
  
'Do you believe in Miracles?' bee said smirking  
  
'Ohhhhh she looks evil this can't be good.....'muttered Raine ' On second thoughts maybe it can!' then they settled down on the floor to watch what was obviously going to be a good show.  
  
  
Quatre sat down on his bed things were weird today first that girl with the Kawaii little puppy which had attacked Wufei and bitten Duo then he had walked in to Heero's room to ask him something and had found him handcuffed to the bed with lipstick marks on his face.....But what duo and Heero got up to wasn't his buisness so he'd come to his room, his room was always safe.  
So why was there a pair of feet attached to some legs infront of him?  
  
'Who in the world are you?' he asked puzzled as he raised his head 'ITS YOU! the reporters! i'm calling the police!' he shouted when the realisation hit him. Gypsy smirked and tossed her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder  
  
'Just a moment of your time sir?' she asked politley 'Did you enjoy our new range of cookies?'  
  
'THey were your cookies!' he asked flabbergasted 'But the kawaii little girl....'   
  
'Was bee's little sister L-chan' Gypsy finished off for him smirking.  
  
  
Outside the door bee had gone pale  
  
'Whats she doing? she said she was gonna just kiss him not.....'  
  
'Shit Gyps what are you doing?' whispered Akurei as they all listened dumbfounded to what was basically a confession.  
  
  
Quatres eyes were round in amazement as Gypsy then went on to tell him that the cookie he had eaten was drugged...  
  
'But you won't remember it in the morning' she finished off smiling at him as she leaned down and kissed him.  
  
bee shot up taking her cue and the camera flash went off just seconds before Quatre fell away drifting off to the land of nod. They rushed in Raine, helped by link began to handcuff Quatre to the bed posts with the l;ast two sets of hancuffs that just happened to be a bright neon pink......  
  
'Gypsy! why did you tell him all that?' demanded Akurei  
  
'Didn't you hear?' came the reply 'I told him there is a new drug it will make him not remember a thing in the morning.'  
  
'Oh!'  
  
'Speaking of mornings....' bee heard as she turned to walk out the door 'Bee-gil we just couldn't let you do this so....' bee felt a sudden pain on her head as the blackness washed over her she staggard around looking at her friends through confused blue-eyes  
  
'Wha....? why?' she managed to whiper before falling to the floor completley unconcious.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
should i leave you there? nooooo i ain't that mean.....  
  
  
bee felt herself wake up her head was throbbing and she went to roll over and grab the aspirin (hint hint!) she always kept on herbedside table. But something stopped her....................  
  
Actually she realised it was more like someone.....................  
  
or part of someone anyway...................   
  
Dare she risk opening her eyes to find out who? the next coherent thought that she had which didn't involve screaming or jumping out of the bed alerted her to the fact that whoever it was with their arm around her had just tightened their grip...................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
well what did you think? can i have 65 reviews for what happens next please? Right advertisment time Link621 Gypsy Tollamer Akurei Difficle Raine Yuy .......All the people in the yaoi chat room thank you Girl6six6 and Shinigami_100! ^_^  
  
Your still reading? welll thank you for reviewing and have a nice day/evening/afternoon bai bai now 


	11. Mirror, Mirror on the wall.....

Disclaimer: Chris tarrant: now bee this question is for one million puond, do you own gundam wing?  
bee: no  
Chris tarrant: is that your final answer  
bee: YES! NO I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANOTHER CHOICE SO GIVE ME THE MONEY!  
Chris Tarrant O.O; okay congratulations you've just won one million pounds!  
bee: *smirks*  
  
  
Wow OMG! OMG! OMG! i have almost reviewed all the authors that have reviewed me! yay! ^_^ so anyway what do you think of bee's predicament? it gets to the good part now oh and if anyone wonders what the hell i was thinking when i wrote this? it was because i was listening to Enrique Inqlesias "I can be you Hero" ^_^  
  
  
  
  
bee thought fast. *Have to get out of room, have to get out of bed therefore have to get out of whose ever arms these are. Why do i have this horrible sinking feeling its Wufei? YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HIM REALLY! Ahhhhhhhhhh the voice is back! please god shut up! NO why not BECAUES because what? BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO*   
  
'Crap' she breathed out then began to tug the pillow that was under her head down to her side moving as gently as possible and just as she rolled away from who ever's grasp it was she slipped the pillow under their arm.  
  
Climbing silently out of the bed she stood then began to do the circular hand movements silently (you know the ones I.E. Go jerry go jerry go jerry) then she spun around and realised that it was Wufei in the bed. Fighting the urge to throw up or at least cover his face with make-up and write who's a weak onna now Wufei on his shirt she began to walk to the door.   
  
That was when the sadistic author side of her ook over and sighing quietly turned back took her make-up kit out of hammer space and began her latter urge.  
  
.....  
...  
..  
.  
  
Ten minuetes later Wufei looked like one of the lady Mamalade cast and bee was sneaking once again silently to the door, when Wufeis full length mirror caught her eye. her thoughts ran something like this   
*AHHHHHHHHH SHIT! FUCKFUCKFUCK FUCK!!!! what the hell happened to me where are my normal clothes Why the hell am i dressed up as an angel, why does Wufei have such a big mirror?, GYPSY WILL DIE!!!!! AND ANYONE WHO HELPED HER*  
  
At this point sleeping beauty decided to wake up, groaning he turned over and began his quest for the alarm clock radio (dosen't anyone else put music on when they wake up? ^^; or is it just me?)   
  
'Stupid onnas' he muttered, bee meanwhile was frozen into position deciding that she did want to live and that if she did move there was a very high risk factor of drawing attention to herself and the mirror, which would be a very BAD idea VERY VERY BAD.  
  
Eyes half closed and wits not at the sharpest the solitary dragon, pilot 05 and at the moment the prettiest little gundam pilot ever walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. bee breathed a sigh of relief and threw herself at the door.  
  
  
It was locked.  
  
  
oh shit.....  
  
  
could things get any worse?  
  
  
apparently they could.......  
  
  
there was a knock from outside the door and Quatres voice called out to Wufei  
  
'Wufei are you ok? Because the other guys have all been chained to their beds and the servants are cutting them free now' hearing no-answer the Winner Heir obviously took it upon himself to be the hero of the hour and save his friend. 'Wufei i'm gonna come in okay?' after hearing no answer Quatre obviously assumed the worst had happened and started trying to wrench the door open.  
  
At this point bee knelt down and thanked Kami-sama that Quatre was not pyshically strong then got up and began to see if she could take a chance with the window. there was a balcony on the floor below but, this was only for an emergency she reminded herself.  
  
'Master Quatre would you like any help?'  
  
'Why thank you Rashid if you would be so kind' the door creaked as a greater strength was placed upon it.  
  
'Desperate times call for desperate measures', bee summarised as she opened the window.  
  
  
  
  
what did you think? was it good can i get a review for it? or possibly five for a better chapter the more reviews the more ideas i get i swear its true! my head is buzzing with them! oh well please get my reviews up to 75 and i will love you for ever and ever!   
bee 


	12. the finale or The Tooth Fairy comes to t...

Disclaimer: i. do not own. Gundam wing. so. ner ner ne ner ner!.:-P  
  
  
gosh! so lets see when we last read about bee she was contemplating jumping out of a window to stop Quatre Rashid and Wufei finding her, in an angel costume, and probably killing her.  
  
  
The door finally collapsed under the weight rashid was putting on it at the same time there was a strangled scream from the bathroom (no someone was not being strangled , but we all wish he was ^_^) And wufei came out of the bathroom with MAJOR panda eyes (she must not have used waterproof oops!)  
  
'Winner? What are you doing in my room'  
  
'Wufei whats the girl in the angel costume doing in your room?' they both asked at the same time and turned to stare at bee who was half way out of the window.  
  
'Who? me?' she asked them trying her dammdest to look innocent  
  
'Yes Onna' wufei (quel suprise!) answered her  
  
'Ohhhh right well i'm not the one who put make up on you at all i'm the..........I'm the tooth fairy! yes thats it the tooth fairy!' she grinned back at them crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
'Your the tooth fairy?' gasped Quatre 'What are you doing doing miss fairy?'  
  
'*cough cough* there was a mix up at hq and i got told that little sammy on floor' she glanced down quickly' 7 of a mansion on l2 had lost a tooth' she lied  
  
'a likley story' growled a panda looking pilot  
  
'Well we have to help little sammy don't we? so Rashid will take you down stairs and escort you to the premesis'  
  
'Oh gosh no' bee smiled *cheeks are beggining to hurt* she screamed mentally 'You see the tooth fairy is a very secretive organisation and i have to do it alone'  
  
'Oh' sighed Quatre looking dsappointed 'Well okay then bai bai hurry back soon!^_^'  
  
'I will don't you worry' bee smirked before scurrying past them to the stairs and running down to the back door.  
  
'Winner she was no tooth fairy' Wufei scowled  
  
'Wufei you should wash that mascara off your eyes i have some cleanser if you want it?' asked the blonde arabian helpfully. Wufei suddenly remembered he was in a towel with make-up running down his face he turned very pale then the same colour as a strawberry and turned back into the bathroom locking the door behind him.  
  
'I was just trying to be helpful' he pointed out to Rashid as they wondered off down the stairs   
  
'I know master Quatre i know' the older man consoled him then they opened the door to the kitchen which now seemed to resemble a council off war. The three other pilots looked up at them   
  
'The time has come for some proper revenge' smirked Heero  
  
'Shinigami style' yelled Duo as they fell to the ground laughing (Heero laughing? 0.0; o-kay.... think about that time in the series when he was killing soldiers....got it? yes now you have it! afraid? you should be....) Trowa simply smirked at Quatre an evil look in his eye. Quatre sat down at the table with them shortly joined by Wufei who was filled in on the plan for revenge.  
  
'So what are we going to do?' asked a puzzled little blonde pilot  
  
'This......'  
  
  
well? did you like it??? watch out for the sequel.....it'll be a good'un ^_^ can i have 85 reviews for a sequel? pwease? pwetty pwease with sugar an a cherry on top? 


	13. inbetweeny bit

Disclaimer: it was raining at the bus top where I had to wait for half an (edited) hour then some stupid little (edited) ran up and messed my hair up then I had to sit on the floor and wait for a ride back to my house for another quarter of an hour and you want a disclaimer???????? FINE! I DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
*coughs* sorry bad day at school but anyways.... This is the linking part of the story that leads on to revenge is a dish best served cold......  
  
  
  
It was cold outside of Quatres house and bee was feeling the worst of it the angel out fit she was wearing was receiving quite a few reactions from the early morning shoppers. The worst Highlight or lowlight of this (it depends on how you look at it) was when a really shifty looking guy offered her quite a lot of money for her "services" as he put it and got quite offended when he was hit around the head with a make up kit.  
  
The other authors were, as a matter of fact, relaxing with a nice cup of caffeine... i mean coffee (the author of this story may be British but Refuses to drink tea on the grounds that it stains your teeth, is stereotypical and quite frankly tastes disgusting) They were just adding the milk when the front door swung open revealing an extremely pissed off angel.  
  
'Why?'   
  
'Hi bee' grinned Gypsy nervously  
  
'Ummmm how did you get back?' questioned Link  
  
' I walked, it wasn't pleasant'  
  
'Oh?' gulped Akurei  
  
' AS a matter of fact I was mistaken for many things' Raine grinned and opened her mouth to ask what but was beaten to it by bee as she stared at her and said in quite a menacing tone  
  
' I was called a Playboy bunny on holiday, a children's entertainer, an adult entertainer, a mad woman, a "vile and evil temptress that should be locked up" and a prostitute, as a matter of fact' the other authoresses burst out laughing but suddenly shut up when she added  
  
'And the gundam lads thought I was the tooth fairy.' They blinked, that was when bee went psycho and lunged at Raine the mallet appearing in her hand as if by magic. The others didn't think they'd ever forget the war cry that bee used   
"DO-YOU-KNOW-WHAT-ITS-LIKE-WAKING-UP-TO-WUFEI-FIRST-THING-IN-THE-MORNING-AND-GETTING-OUT-BEFORE-HE-REALISES-YOU-JUST-MADE-HIM-LOOK-LIKE-A-DANCER-FROM-THE-MOULIN-ROUGE-?"  
  
The others had to agree that no they didn't know what that felt like and each prayed that they would never find out. The battle that ensued was brief and vicious and ended up with the four other authors being trussed up like a pig on a spit and placed in the middle of the room.  
  
'Now' smiled bee ' I believe you all now owe me something.' the four tied up girls shared looks of terror   
  
'What do we owe you?' inquired Raine raising an eyebrow 'I think we gave you just what you wanted, Wufei' she sighed the name and fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. bee blushed hotly  
  
'That's a lie and you know it, besides you all wanted to go on a holiday and we still are' the others looked at each other and grinned 'the only difference is we're going to England.'  
  
There was a collective groan  
  
Then four thumps  
  
Then the sound of four female authoresses being unconscious and dragged out to the car while bee chatted to each of the unresponsive bodies along the way  
  
'We're staying at a friends place, quite nice it is with a swimming pool set in the countryside of the peak district *sigh* I miss England, and anyway who want's to be around here when the Pilots want revenge on us?' there was the sound of the wind and a few passing cars before she added 'That's what I thought!'  
  
  
^_^ Now go read REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD. S'great .........it was my birthday on Monday so please be nice and review? 


End file.
